SONIC AND THE HEROES OF THE PLAYSTATION WORLDS
by SONAZEFAN15
Summary: SONIC AND BLAZE WERE RELAXING, BUT WHEN THEY FIND OUT ABOUT EGGMAN'S PLAN ABOUT BRINGING THE ENEMIES OF THE PLAYSTATION WORLDS TO HIS WORLD TO TAKE OVER, SONIC TEAMS UP WITH THE PLAYSTATION HEROES TO DEFEAT THEM, CAN SONIC AND THE PLAYSTATION HEROES STOP THEIR ENEMIES? READ TO FIND OUT! CONTAINS SONAZE,TAILSMARINE,NUXROUGE,SPYLORA CRASHWANA AND RAYLY
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 MEETING THE NEW VILLIANS.

In a certain part of the forest.

Sonic:ah, Blaze isn't this relaxing,just sitting down and enjoying the peacefulness?

Blaze: ( smiles ) yes it is my love, ( kisses Sonic's cheek )

little did they know Eggman wasn't to far from them.

Eggman:hohoho, ( finishes portal ) with this machine I will get some other villains help me get rid of that pesky hedgehog,computer

Computer: yes sir.

Eggman:locate some other villains from other worlds to help me get rid of Sonic.

Computer:yes sir. ( Locates the villains ) located sir.

Eggman: show them to me!

Computer:yes sir, ( shows the villains )

one of the villains was a wizard with a horn on his head,another was a scientist with a yellow head,and the last one was a robot pirate with a sharp beard.

Eggman:these will do nicely, computer send them here now.

Computer:yes sir. ( Activates the portal and the portal creates a bright light )

Little did Eggman know Sonic was not to far from him.

Sonic: ( hears voices ) Blaze do hear that

Blaze: ( hears voices also)yes I do my love.

Sonic: Eggman must be up to no good again,come on Blaze let's go see what Eggman is up to. ( Zooms off )

Blaze: Right behind you my love. ( Zooms off with Sonic )

In another part of the forest

Sonic and Blaze made it towards where Eggman was, but little did they know they were to late,for after the bright light vanished the villains had arrived.

Sonic:hmm,wonder what he's doing this time? ( Hides behind a bush and then pulls Blaze behind it then looks through it ) what's that? ( See's the villains ) looks like Eggman brought some villains from another world, we'll just stay behind this bush so we don't be seen, and see what's going on,( looks through the bush again )

The villains of the PlayStation worlds:Where are we, ( looks up and sees Eggman) who are you?

Eggman: I am your new ally doctor Eggman,and you my allies we lot of work to do.

Ripto: if it involves getting rid of our enemies we're in.

Eggman: excellent,come lets go to my base. ( summons his Flying Fortress and he and the villains fly off in it )

Sonic:hmm,so Eggman is teaming up with some other villains huh? ( Thinks ) well maybe We can team up with there enemies and defeat them, come on Blaze. ( Zooms off )

Blaze: Right behind you my love. ( zooms off )


	2. Chapter 2

;CHAPTER 2 MEETNG THE HEROES

In a certain part of the forest.

A bright light took place in the forest,and after the bright light vanished the heroes of the Playstation worlds arrived.

Spyro: Where are we?

Crash: I don't no mate,but mabye whoever lives there can tell us where we are. ( points to a metal building which is Tail's workshop )

Rayman: Then let's go see.

The heroes of the playstation worlds were about to walk towards the metal building, but the two blurs came running up to them one was blue and the other was purple,but when the blurs came up towards the heroes they stopped revealing them to be Sonic and Blaze.

Spyro: Who are you to?

Sonic: ( points to him self ) I'm Sonic Sonic the hedgehog, and i'm the hero of this world, ( points to Blaze with his thumb )and this is girlfriend Blaze,anyway the reason why you guys are probably here is because my enemy Eggman sent your enemies here using a portal machine and Chaos Control.

crash: Really? So Cortex is here?

Spyro: And Ripto?

Rayman: and Razorbeard?

Sonic: Yep,And Chaos Control is the only way of sending you all back home by using all seven of the Chaos Emeralds,and Chaos Control was the same thing my enemy used to bring the enemies here, and it can also freeze time, travel time and travel back in time

Aku Aku: ( amazed ) how do you know so much about this power?

Sonic: because I've used it before.

After the introductions Sonic explained to the heroes about Eggman bringing the villains to take over their worlds and unite with each other to defeat them.

Spyro: So Sonic let me get this straight, your enemy teamed up with our enemies from our worlds to take over our worlds,and you're saying we should team up to find these Chaos Emeralds before our enemies.

Sonic: yep

Hunter: Well that sounds like a good idea, but I say we split up in to teams that way the Chaos Emeralds faster.

Sonic: That's just what I was thinking,what do have in mind?

Hunter: Spyro, Elora you're on my team.

Spyro/Elora: Ok Hunter.

Rayman: Hey Globox,Ly you want to be on my team?

Globox/Ly: of course Rayman.

Aku Aku: Crash, Coco I think its time we assembled our team.

Sonic: Come on Blaze lets go get Tail's and Knuckles and see if they can help ( zooms off )

Blaze: Right behind you Sonic. ( zooms off in the same direction as Sonic )

And,so a new adventure is in store for the heroes, will they be able to get all the Chaos Emeralds before their enemies do? Find out in the next chapter the search for the emeralds.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 THE SEARCH FOR THE EMERALDS.

In Seaside Hill

Team Crash were trying to find one of the Chaos Emeralds,but since they were in Sonic's world Coco's computer couldn't locate them.

Coco: ( frustrated ) Darn! Since my computer is so use to our World I can't locate the Emeralds ( gets an idea ) but maybe I can reprogram it to scan Sonic's world ( reprograms her computer ) There! Now we can locate the Emeralds.

Crash: Good job sis.

Coco: Thank's bro, ( types the word Chaos Emeralds on her computer and it comes up with the location of a Emerald. ) aha! Found it, Crash the Emerald is Underground under you.

Crash: Thank's sis ( goes under the sand and digs up the Chaos Emerald ) got it sis!

Coco: Nice job bro.

Aku Aku: Excellent work children,now let's go and join back up with the other heroes.

Crash/Coco: Ok Aku Aku.

Team Crash zooms off to join back up with the other teams.

In Metropolis

Team Sonic was looking for one of the Chaos Emeralds, so they could beat Eggman, his new team of villains and get the PlayStation Heroes get back to their worlds.

Tails: So Sonic where should we start this time?

Sonic: hmm ( looks up at the flying cars in sky ) Tails search the sky, Knuckles search Underground me and Blaze will search the streets.

Tails/Knuckles: okay Sonic!

Sonic: Be careful of the villains minions we don't know what Ripto, Razorbeard or Cortex are capable of yet.

Knuckles: for all we know, These guys could be smarter than Eggman, and if they get the Chaos Emeralds before us and the teams they will be unstoppable.

Tails: Then let's hurry before they find them before us.

Then the Team splits up

In a part of metropolis.

Knukcles looks and sees some grass

Knuckles: perfect! ( goes to the grass land and digs down )

In another part of Metropolis

Tails was flying around the buildings,but as he was flying through the city there were riptocs and robots everywhere.

Tails: Shoot! I better be careful if I don't want to get spotted ( flies higher so he doesn't get spotted) there! maybe if I'm higher I won't get spotted ( looks and Sees riptocs and robots coming towards him ) I was wrong ( flies away from the riptocs and the robots )

riptoc: stop that fox! he plans to stop our masters plans.

Tails tried to get away from the riptocs and robots, but they were gaining up on them

Tails: shoot! These guys won't give up, but ( points to the side of the building) maybe I can if I hide behind that building ( flies off to the building and hides behind it ) the riptocs and robots kept flying so fast that they flew past the building Tails hid behind.

riptoc: You got away this time fox, but the next time you won't be so lucky. ( Flies off along with the rest of the riptocs and robots )

While Tails was checking to see if the coast was clear, Knuckles came up through the dirt behind him

Tails: Hey! Knuckles, find anything?

Knukles: nope! you?

Tails: nope.

Knuckles: Well, I hope Sonic and Blaze are having more luck then we are.

In another part of Metropolis.

Sonic and Blaze were running down the streets

Sonic: No Emerald anywhere , maybe Knuckles and Tails are having more luck.

Back in a certain part of metropolis

Tails and Knuckles are still looking for the Emerald, suddenly Tails sees something blue glowing.

Tails and Knuckles run up to the object and saw that it was a Chaos Emerald

Tails: ( picks up the Emerald and holds it ) great! awe got the Emerald, let's go Join back up with Sonic and Blaze. ( Flies off )

Knuckles: Right behind ya little guy! (Runs after Tails)

Back in another part of Metropolis.

Sonic is still around looking for the Emerald, until he suddenly hears his name.

?: Sonic!

Sonic: ( looks behind him to see Knuckles and Tails running up to him with the Emerald ) hey Tails,Knuckles I see you found the Emerald.

Tails: We sure did!

Knuckles: Piece of cake.

Sonic: Okay now that we got the Emerald, let's go join back up with the other teams. ( zooms off with Tails Knuckles and Blaze right behind)


End file.
